A user may be interested in information about business entities that meet one or more business criteria for various purposes. For example, a target group may need to be created in campaign management for addressing the accounts and contact person, according to certain selection criteria such as location, net value of the sales order, or number of total employees. A list of pre-defined search criteria may be provided to the user for the search of business entities, in which a group of specific object types, elements and parameters may be identified. Subsequently, the user is allowed to select search criteria using the pre-identified object types, elements and parameters. However, the user would not be able to conduct the search based on object types, elements or parameters that are not included or defined in the list of pre-defined search criteria. In other words, the user would not be allowed to make up any new criteria for the search, but only follow the pre-defined search criteria.